


Buckaroo

by Misterdevere



Series: Let the Games Begin [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Christmas Decorations, Games, Gen, Merlin-centric, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: The agents try to sneak Christmas decorations into Merlin's office without him catching them. No one wants to get caught.
Series: Let the Games Begin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Buckaroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> elletromil said the following in the Kingsman Writers discord: "the Knights making it a game to see who can sneak in the most/biggest decorations into Merlin's office without being caught"
> 
> And well, it's not quite that but something like it so thank you for letting me steal the idea!

**3rd December, AM**

He wouldn’t be a spy if he didn’t immediately spot what was off when he stepped into his office. Especially not when it was quite literally lit up like a Christmas tree. Warm and subtle though they were, the fairy lights adorning his desk were new and impossible to ignore. Attached right in front of his chair was a tag reading just _Love Roxy x_.

He’d bumped into her just a few minutes ago, presumably fleeing the scene of the crime although nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A quick look at the camera outside his door showed her letting herself in with his key, the one to be used only for emergencies in which scanners failed. He’d had it when he left the house that morning so she must’ve pickpocketed him earlier in the day.

With a smile on his face, he quickly called her. “Lancelot, you do care! You’re first this year, I see.”

“I leave tomorrow until Christmas Eve, most likely. I didn’t want to leave it until the last minute.”

“You stole my key?” Roxy hummed in confirmation, sounded very pleased with herself. “Can I have it back?”

“I already put it back.”

“I bumped into you for less than a minute.”

“You said it yourself, you trained us too well!”

Merlin hummed doubtfully. “Yeah, well. Stop spending so much time with Eggsy.”

She laughed at the other end of the line. “Merry Christmas, Merlin.”

“Merry Christmas, Roxy.”

**3rd December, PM**

He called the rest of the agents in for a meeting. Only a virtual one, there was no need to bring them all in in person.

“Apparently it’s time to add some festivity to my office. I could tell you not to try to sneak decorations in but I know you won’t listen so as long as you don’t endanger any missions or disrupt my work, enjoy yourselves. This,” Merlin held up a bright red tie covered in Christmas trees, gingerbread men and snowmen, “is for anyone who I catch to wear until Christmas.”

Harry grimaced at the item. “Is that really necessary, Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur, I believe it is.” Harry shuddered a little but didn’t argue. “Go on then, off you go everyone.”

**7th December**

Merlin looked up at the soft knock on the door and called for whoever was on the other side to enter. “Good afternoon, Merlin. I wondered if I could have a few moments of your time?”

“Of course, Caradoc. What can I do for you?” Before she could answer, an alarm sounded down the hall. “I’m so sorry, I need to deal with that. I won’t be a minute.” When he returned, there was no Caradoc. But there was a small wooden reindeer sitting on his desk with a tag hanging from its antler reading _Merry Christmas. C_. “Sneaky, sneaky woman.”

His glasses pinged before he had a chance to call her. “Do you like your gift?”

“It’s lovely, thank you. Flushing me out of my own office, that’s new.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes. Have a lovely Christmas, Merlin.”

“You too.”

**10th December**

He almost jumped when he pulled his door open and had something unexpected swing with it. He tugged the tag off the bottom. _Happy Xmas, from Bedivere_

“Nice try, Bedivere, but a wreath on the outside of my door doesn’t qualify as sneaking something into my office.”

“I assume you’ve opened the door.”

Merlin paused for a second, assuming that was obvious. “Yes.”

“So the door is now inside your office? With the wreath attached?”

“You’re an insufferable smartarse, do you know that?” Bedivere chuckled. “Brave of you to put it on my door while I’m in the room.”

“I never like to make it easy for myself, you know that.” Merlin hummed softly. That was true. “Merry Christmas, Merlin.”

“Yeah yeah, Merry Christmas.”

**12th December**

He was always half-expecting to find something waiting for him when he returned. This time it was a black bauble with spots of gold glitter sitting on his desk. _Dear Scrooge, love Percival_

He pulled up the CCTV and watched Percival enter his office just a couple of minutes after he left to meet with Harry. Just stepped out of his office across the corridor and walked right in. He checked and the lock hadn’t engaged when he left. And yet it had been locked when he returned.

“Percival, exactly how long were you waiting in your office for me to leave mine?”

“Only twenty minutes or so. You always leave around the same time to meet with Arthur, I just wanted to make sure you went.”

“And when exactly did you tamper with my locks?”

“After I spoke to you this morning. Don’t worry, I put it right on my way out.”

“Uh huh, I’m aware.” Percival chuckled. “Well thank you. We’ll see if anyone brings me a tree to hang it on.”

“I’ll suggest it. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Alistair.”

**14th December**

Eggsy knocked on the doorframe and wandered into Harry’s office. “Hey, Harry. You got a sec?”

“Of course.” He waved a hand and Eggsy took a seat. “What do you need?”

“Just wanted to ask about this Christmas decoration thing.”

“I’m not helping you again.”

“I’m not asking you to. I just wanted to run my idea by you.” He pulled some mistletoe out of his pocket and placed it gently on the desk between them. “Thought maybe I’d hang this in Merlin’s office.”

“Mistletoe?” Eggsy nodded, bottom lip between his teeth. “I see. Well it seems a decent enough idea to me.”

“I might get caught.”

“You might. And what do you expect will happen if you do?”

“Well that’s up to him. And you.”

“Then it’s up to him.”

“We could always test it out.” Eggsy raised his eyebrows hopefully and Harry shooed him away with a smirk on his face.

“Away with you.”

“Fine!” He swiped the mistletoe and slipped it back into his pocket. “Thanks, Harry.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Good luck.” Eggsy winked and left Harry to it.

**15th December**

Perhaps it shouldn’t have but the miniature Christmas tree sitting on his desk took him by surprise. He wondered if Percival had actually suggested it or if someone else had been planning it all along. A wooden lolly stick poking out of the post it sat in simply read _With love, Ector_.

Just as he had the other times, he checked the CCTV outside his office. Nothing. The window - nothing. There shouldn’t be any other way in. Interest sufficiently piqued, he called her. “Ector, how on Earth did you get into my office? The door’s been locked since I left.”

“Look up.”

He did just that and breathed a laugh of disbelief. “You crawled through the vents? Why do you all take this so seriously? That’s supposed to be locked, anyway.”

“It was. I picked it from the inside.”

“I can’t fault your commitment! And now I have somewhere to hang Lancelot’s lights and Percival’s bauble so thank you.”

“You’re welcome! Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Ector.”

**18th December**

“What is that in your pocket?” Harry checked his left pocket and Merlin reached across his desk to pull something from his right. A length of tinsel. Tied to the end of it, a tag: _Some sparkle for our spark. Bors_

“Oh, isn’t that lovely?” Honestly, he was married to a magpie. A bit of something shiny and Harry’s all smiles.

“You said you wouldn’t help anyone again.”

“I didn’t.” Merlin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I promise, dear, anything smuggled in on my person was done without my knowledge.”

“It better have been.” Harry held his hands up in innocence. “Bors, how very sneaky of you to employ a mule. You’d better hope Arthur doesn’t mind having things planted on him.”

“Oh.” He could hear the tinge of worry in her voice. She clearly hadn’t considered that part. “Does he?”

“Well…” He let her sit just for a moment, until Harry tutted at him. “No, you’re fine. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Merlin! To you and Arthur.”

**20th December**

He expected that Kay would be the one to try and sneak something in right in front of him. Which meant he expected Kay to be the one that he caught. So when he watched him like a hawk through their entire meeting and didn’t spot a thing, he figured he’d misjudged. Until he stood up and spotted a tree ornament in the shape of the Kingsman logo right where he’d sat. Tag attached, as usual: _Another one for your tree, happy christmas! Kay_

“Kay, I think you forgot something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Merlin couldn’t help smiling at the joy in Kay’s voice at getting away with it. “A lovely little ornament left behind on your seat. How did you put that there without me noticing?”

“Left it in my back pocket and let it slip out when I sat down. Tell whichever smartarse you catch that they should’ve kept it simple.”

Merlin snorted a laugh. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along.”

“Cheers. Happy Christmas, Merlin.”

“Happy Christmas. Enjoy your time off.”

**21st December**

Anything sent to the shop usually came through to either Harry or Merlin so it wasn’t particularly unusual to have a parcel brought to him. That said, he wasn’t expecting anything. And when he opened it, it became apparent why. Under layers of bubble wrap was a snow globe, with figures of Harry and Merlin stood in front of a Christmas tree inside. It was actually very charming. Inside the box was a card. _Wishing you and Arthur a wonderful Christmas. Lam_

“Lamorak, you couldn’t even be bothered to get your arse into the building to deliver my gift in person?”

“Didn’t need to, Merlin! I heard what Ector did, it’s far too much trouble.” His ever-present, ever-amusing confidence was right there. It didn’t always pay off but Merlin always enjoyed it. He’d been reminded over the month why the current batch was his favourite set of agents. Except James, maybe. He wouldn’t object to having him back. Still, he had a good bunch as it was.

“She did go to impressive lengths. Well, it’s gorgeous, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have a lovely Christmas.”

“You too.”

**Christmas Eve**

Merlin tilted his head curiously as he rounded the corner and spotted Eggsy at his door. He watched for a moment before he approached. “Eggsy, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I was just…” Eggsy held up the sprig of mistletoe.

“I’ve only been gone a minute, you must’ve been waiting for me to leave. Which means you would’ve seen me leave with my mug and known I’d be back soon.”

“I was gonna be quick.”

Merlin hummed softly and opened the door, assuming Eggsy was going to hang it above there. “Go on then.” He waited for Eggsy to put it in place. “I was starting to wonder if you were taking part this year.”

“Took me a while to think of a gift.”

“Harry told me you spoke to him more than a week ago.” Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded slowly. “It’s Christmas Eve, you’re not due on any missions. What are you even doing here?”

“Figured it would be quiet. Thought I might stand more chance of…getting away with this.”

Merlin nodded, another soft hum. “Tell me if I’ve got this wrong but I seem to recall there being certain traditions associated with mistletoe.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you’ve got that right.” Eggsy licked his lips and swallowed hard as Merlin stared at him, then his breath caught as Merlin took a step closer. Merlin leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to his right cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Eggsy.” The words were soft in his ear and Eggsy breathed out the same in return.

“Better luck next year, I guess.”

“I’m sure you’ll have other chances to succeed before then.”

“I hope so.” Eggsy said his goodbyes and went to leave but before he could get very far, Merlin called him back. He turned back with near-heartbreaking hope in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“This is yours until tomorrow.” Merlin pulled that stupid tie out of his desk drawer and felt relieved at the laugh that bubbled out of Eggsy.

“It’s Christmas Eve, no one’s even gonna see it!”

“Rules are rules.”


End file.
